Modern computing devices execute increasingly complex software applications. In order to decrease the execution time of the complex software applications, some computing devices can execute operations in parallel. For example, a computing device may execute two operations at the same time. In some embodiments, two computing devices may execute operations in parallel by sending and receiving data between the two computing devices.